Dallas
Dallas Moira Cubbins Horne (ur. 24 grudnia 2042 roku w Glasgow) - biologiczna córka Audrey Horne i Nadyi Cubbins. Ma starsze rodzeństwo - przyrodniego brata Maximiliena, adoptowane siostry Destę i Xiao Lan, siostrę Chayę oraz brata bliźniaka - starszego o dwadzieścia siedem minut Douglasa. Jest początkującą piosenkarką oraz aktorką i dziecięcą modelką. Jej matki są słynnymi osobistościami świata show-biznesu. Audrey i Nadya są m.in. piosenkarkami, producentkami filmowymi i telewizyjnymi oraz aktorkami. Horne jest również wokalistką zespołu Shpongle, który odnosi ogromne sukcesy w świecie muzyki niezależnej. Jej zespół jest jednym z najważniejszych przedstawicieli muzyki ambient i drum'n'bass. Obydwie gwiazdy są także prowadzącymi programów telewizyjnych, emitowanych na stacji WonderTV. Na początku 2047 roku zadebiutowała w reality show "Meet the Beaches"; w siódmym odcinku drugiego sezonu Dallas wraz ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Lexie Beach, uciekła z Nowego Jorku do Paryża. Również w tym samym roku podpisała kontrakt z agencją modelek Aron Maria Models; tą samą, w której udziela się jej brat Douglas i od której zaczynał najstarszy z rodzeństwa - Maximilien. Wczesne życie i początki kariery thumb|left|Dallas na wybiegu w Mediolanie, 2047 rokDallas przyszła na świat 24 grudnia 2042 roku w Glasgow. Jest córką dwóch piosenkarek - Brytyjki Audrey Horne i Amerykanki Nadyi Cubbins. Została poczęty in vitro, a dzięki nowoczesnej technologii, udało się połączyć w komórce jajowej DNA obu kobiet. Cały zabieg został przeprowadzony w Instytucie Medycznym Harvarda. Nie był to pierwszy taki zabieg, gdyż do podobnego zapłodnienia doszło w przypadku narodzin siostry dziewczynki, Chayi, jednakże tym razem użyto bardziej skomplikowanych metod badawczych, dzięki czemu DNA w komórce jajowej zostało rozłożone w równym stopniu. Dallas została urodzona przez Audrey; w tym samym czasie również Nadya była w ciąży dzięki tej samej metodzie, dlatego Dallas i Douglas są uznawani za bliźniaków. Dawca nasienia w obu przypadkach nie jest znany. Dallas ma starsze rodzeństwo - przyrodniego brata Maximiliena, adoptowane siostry Destę i Xiao Lan, biologiczną siostrę Chayę i brata bliźniaka - starszego o dwadzieścia siedem minut Douglasa. Dzięki pomocy lekarzy z Uniwersytetu Harvarda, dziewczynka ma kształt i kolor oczu po Audrey, kształt nosa po Nadyi, natomiast pełne usta i rudo-blond włosy zawdzięcza obu matkom. Wraz z matkami i rodzeństwem początkująca gwiazda mieszka obecnie w Miami w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Nie miała chrztu, gdyż jej matki chciały dać jej wolną rękę i zostawić decyzję o wyborze wiary w późniejszym wieku; nie należy więc do żadnego kościoła, jednakże idąc za Audrey, dziewczynka żywo interesuje się ideologią buddyzmu. Dallas uwielbia Indie, tak samo jak jej starsza siostra Chaya. Zainteresowania thumb|200px|Podczas ćwiczenia gimnastyki artystycznejOdkąd skończyła czwarty rok życia, udziela się w agencji modelek Aron Maria Models. Brała udział w wielu sesjach zdjęciowych, a także pojawiła się na pokazach mody organizowanych m.in. w Londynie, Paryżu, Mediolanie, Barcelonie czy Nowym Jorku. Mimo, iż dziewczynka już teraz jest uważana za jedną z najlepszych dziecięcych modelek, jak sama mówi, jest to dla niej tylko pewien rodzaj zabawy i nie wiąże z tym przyszłości. Od najmłodszych lat uczęszcza na naukę śpiewu oraz gry na pianinie. Jest zapisana również na kurs języka francuskiego. Jak sama mówi, tworzy także poezję i dramaty przeznaczone na scenę, jednakże jest póki co na etapie szlifowania swoich umiejętności, dlatego swoją twórczość zachowuje tylko dla siebie i bliskiej rodziny. Żywo interesuje się aktorstwem i planuje podjąć naukę w Royal Academy of Dramatic Art w Londynie, idąc śladami swojej siostry Chayi i brata Maximiliena. Jedną z jej największych pasji jest balet, który pielęgnuje w Broadway Dance Center w Nowym Jorku - najbardziej prestiżowej szkoły tańca na całym świecie. Na zajęciach towarzyszy jej starsza siostra, Chaya, a do tej samej szkoły uczęszcza również Desta, która jednak rozwija umiejętność street dance. Mimo młodego wieku, już teraz osiąga pewne sukcesy w tej dziedzinie w lokalnych konkursach dziecięcych. Dallas ćwiczy również gimnastykę artystyczną pod okiem najlepszych osobistych trenerów wraz z grupą dziewczynek w jej wieku. Już teraz przygotowuje się do największych zawodów w Stanach Zjednoczonych przeznaczonych dla dzieci. Dzięki temu opanowała w stopniu zaawansowanym zasady tańca klasycznego z elementami tańca charakterystycznego. Ciężkie treningi budziły wątpliwości w mediach, czy dziecko w tym wieku nie powinno się bawić, zamiast nakładać na siebie presję związaną z konkursami, zawodami czy ogólnie dużym stresem. Jednak jak sama mówi, to wyłącznie jej wybór, a matki ją nigdy do niczego nie zmuszały, a tylko umożliwiały szlifowanie umiejętności, które leżą w centrum jej zainteresowań. 'Początki kariery' Na początku 2047 roku Dallas pojawiła się w jednym z odcinków (S02E07) reality show "Meet the Beaches". Wraz ze swoją najlepszą przyjaciółką, Lexie Beach, uciekła z Nowego Jorku do Paryża. Tym samym był to jej debiut w telewizji. W lutym tego samego roku podpisała pierwszy w życiu kontrakt - z agencją modelek Aron Maria Models, rozpoczynając karierę dziecięcej modelki. W tej samej agencji udziela się jej brat, Douglas. Ciekawostki *Ma brata bliźniaka - starszego o dwadzieścia siedem minut Douglasa *Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest córka Samanthy Beach i Min Woo, Lexie Beach *Uwielbia Indie i interesuje się ideologią buddyzmu *Trenuje balet i gimnastykę artystyczną *Tworzy poezję i dramaty sceniczne Kategoria:Dzieci gwiazd Kategoria:Brytyjskie piosenkarki Kategoria:Aktorki dziecięce